rescued
by its-called-trust
Summary: AU in which Belle finds Rumplestiltskin in his cage and rescues him. Slowly, she knows that she can get her true love back from the crazy state the Wicked Witch has put him in. True love is the most powerful magic of all, in the end. (Short Multichap.)
1. part 1

**Based off this prompt: **_**Belle is able to save her love from Wicked' cage but he's in really bad shape. But she's there for him and her care, patience and love finally helps him.**_

**I'm not quite sure how long this is going to be, but I will definitely be continuing this. **

**Chapter 1 – 405 words**

A creaking noise, the sound of a cellar door opening and slamming shut again.

Rumplestiltskin stood up from his seat behind the spinning wheel and began walking towards the front of his cage when he heard her.

"Hello?" a gentle voice whispered, and with that a flash of light entered his view. He recognized her beautiful voice as if it were the last thing that he had heard. It was his Belle.

"Belle," he choked, desperate for her touch as he reached his hand past the confinement of his cage. Belle used her flashlight to locate the chord hanging from the ceiling and pulled it, turning on the light bulb on the roof and placing her own flashlight on the ground.

Her eyes met his. "Rumple?" she asked, clearly shocked at the raggedy old man staring back at her. She rushed up to the cage wall, letting his hand caress her cheek. In turn, she threw her hands between the bars and softly placed them on his cheeks. "Is that really you?" She felt his hot tears hit her hands as her own eyes welled up.

"My beautiful Belle," he murmured, his voice cracking with each word, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry my love."

"Sorry for what?"

"That I have to send you away," he said, and then shrieked, ripping his hand from her cheek and gripping his own head. Belle jumped, pulling her hand back. She didn't know what was going on with her true love.

"Belle," he said, scrambling to the back of his cage and screaming, "Belle you have to go. She has my dagger."

"Who? Rumple I'm not leaving here without you!"

"Belle you must go right away. I don't want her to hurt you." Belle began to look around the room, saw a shovel, and picking it up, she slammed it against the lock keeping Rumple in the cage. After a few hard slams, the lock was broken and fell to the ground. She pulled open the cage door and ran to Rumple, kneeling beside him. He looked bleak and weary, like the world was spinning and it wouldn't stop. Caressing his cheeks, she kissed him hard, shocking him, and he looked at her the same way he had when they had first kissed.

"Rumple, I'll help you through this. We can do it, together."

And with that she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the cellar.


	2. part 2

rescued: part 2

**A/N: So I have decided what I want to do with this story, finally. After this chapter, there will be 1 more for sure, and then an attachment possibly later on down the road, kind of like a spin off. **

**Be sure to follow and favorite to watch for that last update if you like it and to keep checking back on my account for other works!**

_{2 times Zelena tried to get Rumple back, and one time that she did}_

* * *

Belle was cleaning when she had heard him scream, dropping the plate in her hand. She picked it up quickly, noting a small chip in the side, similar to the chip she had put in the little cup on her first day with him. It wasn't a high pitched scream like a girl, but a lower, deeper noise. Rumple sprinted down the stairs of the salmon colored house and found Belle quickly in the kitchen. He gripped her arm tightly. "Belle," he mumbled, "Belle, it's happening. She's trying-" another low pitched growl, "she's trying to get me to come back."

She looked him in the eyes, and she could see her trying to pull him away, could feel his strength wavering, could see it in his eyes. She grabbed his wrists and pressed a loving kiss to his lips and felt him sigh with relief as the pressure to be pulled back to the witch was released from him, like when she kissed him in the cellar. Belle pulled away and looked at him.

"Did it work?" she whispered in his ear, gently, calmly, praying that it did work, just like it had the first time.

"Yes," he replied, "yes, I believe it did. But I think you had better kiss me again, just in case."

Belle smiled and did just that.

~~r~~

The second time, Rumple had been at Granny's, and this time, there was more to the command than simply _come back to the cellar._

But still, the command had been more than clear. Clear enough to make him drop his delicious hamburger to the table.

**_Kill them all before you come back to me._**

Rumple's body began to shake with fear, and he gripped the table to try and steady himself. He looked at Belle, who was clearly afraid. He had never acted like this, at least, he tried his hardest not to around her.

"Rumple?" she said, voice wavering, reaching out to touch his hands with hers, "Is everything okay?"

"No," he replied, jerking his hands away, "Zelena, she's trying to get to me again. Belle, listen to me, you have to get everyone out of here, right now."

"Why? What's wrong?" Belle asked forcefully.

"Because if you don't, I'll end up killing you all," he whispered. But that made Belle more determined. She reached over to his side of the table and grabbed his arm, probably feeling him tense up under her touch.

"No, Rumple, you won't," she said as she stood up to move beside him and gave him another loving kiss. He softened, his body relaxing, no longer fighting the force of his dagger.

True love's kiss had been a wondrous miracle to Rumplestiltskin. The fact that someone even loved him was a dream he had never thought would come true after he became the Dark One, but still, in front of him stood Belle, clad in a beautiful purple sundress and smiling at him lovingly, a look on her face that expressed relief and joy, and most of all, love. A love so strong that it could break any curse.

~~r~~

The last time Zelena called Rumplestiltskin, he was alone, hidden away in the back of his shop. This time, Belle wasn't there to save him, at Granny's, getting the pair lunch. She had asked him if he had wanted to come with her, but he had declined her offer, wanting to stay at work, restoring one of Regina's elaborate necklaces from the Enchanted Forest. It was the first time he had seen this necklace in his shop, making him wonder what exactly had happened, why it had become so important in that missing year that he still didn't remember.

Not remembering frustrated him, and spinning just made him mad, so he had tried to bury himself in restoring the antiques. It hadn't really been working either. The only thing that distracted him was his Belle, and now that she was out, he didn't have her as a distraction.

And then the wicked bitch had called him, and Belle had not yet returned. There was no way to slow it down this time, no kiss to break the bond, and without a word, he was out the door, sprinting towards the little cellar that he had been trapped in for weeks, and soon enough, he was back in his cage, and there she was, waiting.

~end~


End file.
